


i need love more than you know (what we had was never enough)

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU/Crossover, Angst, Kingdom Hearts AU, M/M, flashfic, goro week: day 4, the engine room scene: take Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goro Week: Day 4 - AU/Crossoverthey had laughed. "heartbreaker" hardly matched the princely akechi goro.at least. on the surface.





	i need love more than you know (what we had was never enough)

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for nothing. this is short flashfic. i wrote it on cold medicine after getting frustrated at the art i was doing for today. will post a link when i'm done.

it's called "heartbreaker". ryuji called it pretentious, the girls at his academy called it perfect. (when asked on the subject, master kawakami simply said that the meaning of a keyblade's name is personal to the bearer) goro wielded it with a finesse and skill that ren knows he would never be able to duplicate. because the keyblade is shockingly heavy in his hand... or maybe that's just the weight of its purpose. the weight of ren's heart.

the weight of the deceptively delicate filigreed handle. the feathers on the handguard were far denser than ren had realized. had they always looked vaguely melted, as if they were hastily covered in thick white paint? (we're painting the roses red)

he'd been about to pull goro onto their gummy ship, but then he'd thrown his charm right at ren. and the weight resting in his palm had frozen him. suspended his thoughts, dragged them down, long enough for goro to slam the release for the loading hatch. 

all that remained was tarnished silver and spiderwebbed red glass. in goro's hand it had shined, and ren had pretended he never noticed the way goro drew his Light through his keyblade. never noticed the where silver and red passed through as if nonexistent, or the jagged enamel edge just beyond that bit hard. the wicked sharpness of the swooping frills off the backhand edge.

ren could touch the Light, as goro could the Dark. but the Dark was ren's nature, and nothing he could pull from his heart could hide the truth of this keyblade.

"heartbreaker".

it had certainly lived up to it's name.


End file.
